<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Ferret by Buttercup_Ali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957207">Fire Ferret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali'>Buttercup_Ali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disasters, F/F, Smut, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At five years old they see a vision and then after they meet their soulmate they see more. Asami Sato saw a Fire Ferret uniform and then after Tarlokk's reception she saw firebending. Mako is certainly both of those things...but so is Korra...this shouldn't be so confusing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami (mentioned), Mako/Korra (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Ferret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate AU!</p><p>Part 1- Kyoshi x Rangi<br/>Part 2- Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy<br/>Part 3- Trini x Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers)<br/>Part 4- Korra x Asami<br/>Part 5- Catra x Adora (She-Ra)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire Ferret</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was odd. Asami didn't know what it meant. It was a red armored uniform with a helmet and the words 'Fire Ferrets' written boldly on the front of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother had said, "well your soulmate shouldn't be too hard to find now right? I can't say I've ever seen a uniform like that or something called 'Fire Ferrets' so maybe you'll find them easily." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her father could have probably found this Fire Ferret person easily with all his resources but he was just so busy all the time so she couldn't tell him about it, and then when her mother was killed her father was busy AND sad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't exactly talk about her soulmate when he had just lost his own, so she kept quiet and learned about the business so she could make her own connections and money to search for her soulmate on her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn't expect to find her soulmate by literally crashing into him with her Satobike. The man was lying on the street and she was running to him when she noticed his wristband that said Fire Ferrets on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had to be him. And it was only confirmed when her father agreed to sponsor his team and she saw the full uniform. It was just like in her dream: red with the sturdy helmet and the words Fire Ferret on the front. She took Mako's uniform along with his brother's and the Avatar's to put the Sato logo on it that very same day and planned a date for the following day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought she had it figured it out but she didn't have any new visions that night. She had studied everything she could about soulmates and on the day someone met their soulmate they were supposed to have more visions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though she liked Mako very much, she didn't have any new visions as she was supposed to. That didn't make any sense though. He was the owner of the uniform, he was a Fire Ferret! Why wasn't she having any new visions? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dated him for an entire week, met his brother Bolin who was also a Fire Ferret but still...not a single additional vision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Mako and Bolin came with her to Councilman Tarlokk's party and they were both with her when she met Avatar Korra for the first time. She had always had attraction for both men and women, but there was something about Korra that was...inexplicable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was so beautiful but also buff and strong. She would have stared at her biceps all night long had her father not dragged to meet some business partner from Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Should she be even thinking about Korra that way when she was dating Mako? Mako was her soulmate, he had to be. There was probably a reason why she hadn't seen any other visions yet. Maybe they were slow for her or the cosmos were messing with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night she finally had another vision: a leg extending and releasing a burst of fire. Asami was certain it was Mako then. He was a Fire Ferret AND a firebender! Her vision was just a late bloomer that was all. It was just a coincidence that she happened to have that vision on the same night she met the Avatar...who was also a Fire Ferret...and a firebender...just a coincidence. Right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami was angry. Of course she was worried about Korra's disappearance too but after what Bolin told her it was abundantly clear that Mako was in love with Korra. The cosmos really liked playing games apparently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako, her soulmate, was in love with another woman... whom she may or may not also be attracted to and kiiiinda qualifies to be her soulmate too. He reacted terribly when she confronted him and at the end of their vicious fight she asked him, "What did you see in your soulmate dream?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" Mako said in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did you see?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako looked mortified. "I, I saw... a Water Tribe Betrothal necklace." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His soulmate was Korra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole time she was so stupid thinking Mako was her soulmate when really Korra was his soulmate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She broke up with him a few days later when they were hiding in the underground homeless town from Amon and his men. By the time Amon was gone and her father was in jail, Korra and Mako had already gotten together. She had only heard of it from Jinora who mentioned that she got her bending back and was dating Mako. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami was heartbroken and devastated but she couldn't get in the way of fate. What she couldn't figure out was if she was hurt that Mako found his soulmate or that Korra did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her next vision was...contradicting. A wheelchair. She figured her soulmate would be someone she already met who would join Bolin's new Fire Ferret team since Mako was a cop now and Korra was doing Avatar stuff. She knew plenty of firebenders who could join the team but none of them were in a wheelchair. And with all the crap going on with Varrick and the Southern Water Tribe Civil War she was too busy trying to keep more mechatanks from being stolen and save her company to actually hire investigators to search for a wheelchair bound firebender who can join Bolin's probending team. His current team were all idiots and she knew none of them, though she wasn't even sure there would be a new Fire Ferrets team with Bolin doing all that Nuktuk stuff now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't think of that now though. Not when she and Mako were on a ship full of Triple Threats and then to top it off Asami found out that Mako and Korra broke up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The news made her happy and she felt bad for that. She should want her closest friends to be together knowing that they were soulmates but she couldn't help it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I thought she was your soulmate," Asami said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? Oh no," Mako shook his head with a sigh. "I saw a Water Tribe Betrothal Necklace and I really thought Korra was the one cause you know she's Water Tribe and I fell in love with her so quickly, but I never had another vision." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami wasn't sure why that made her very happy. It was easier to be happier about their break up knowing they WEREN'T soulmates. "What about Korra? What is her vision?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako frowned. "I don't know. She never talks about it...like ever." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You didn't ask?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I did ask," Mako said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood there looking out to the dark sea in silence for a moment then Mako said, "what about you? When you broke up with me it seemed that maybe you thought...I was your soulmate." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I saw a Fire Ferret uniform." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako's eyes widened. "Whoa." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't have a new vision until the night of Tarlokk's reception," Asami said. "I saw someone firebending. It all seemed to point to you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tarlokk's reception?" Mako looked at her with a curious expression. "Isn't that the day you met Korra?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami scoffed. "I thought of that too, but most recently I had a vision of wheelchair, so that doesn't make any sense." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm," Mako hummed. "Well I guess maybe neither of us will ever know." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was that conversation that prompted her decision. Or maybe it was the devastation of realizing that her family's company was ruined upon seeing her empty workshop. Either way she threw caution to the wind when she kissed Mako. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would have sworn to anyone asking that she felt a sense of relief and completion when she did that but she didn't. Even after Mako pulled away from the kiss Asami could see that Mako felt just as empty as she did but what other choice was there? Wait forever for a soulmate that she knew but didn't know? Mako did it as a rebound, Asami did it out of pain and loneliness. They had nothing to lose now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was angry and rightfully so when Korra returned and planted a big ol' kiss on Mako's lips. She remembered nothing and Mako didn't clear it up, so yeah she was angry, but now she knew for certain that it wasn't because Mako betrayed her (again), but because she didn't want Korra with him... or anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made absolutely no sense for her to feel that way. She had no claim over Korra and she definitely couldn't be telling the Avatar who she could and couldn't date. It became clear a few nights later when they were en route to the Southern Water Tribe to rescue Korra's father from Unalaq and to help revive Jinora who in really bad shape. She had another vision. The vision was clear as day: a tan boot slamming into the ground making the blue sweat pants ripple from the impact sent large chunks of earth bursting from the ground, hard muscles flexing as a burst of wind shot out of extended hands and a wave of water crashed into the ground washing everything away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She woke up with a gasp. Korra. There was no one else in the entire world who could do that, it had to be her! The wheelchair didn't make sense but it didn't matter, there were no more doubts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole time she thought it was Mako it was actually Korra and then she clung to Mako cause it was easier than admitting the harsh reality that she was in love with the Avatar...but the Avatar didn't love her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In retrospect she really should have expected a near death experience while teaching Korra to drive. She just wanted to have a good closer friendship with her soulmate that didn't have some guy in the middle, especially since Unalaq and Vaatu severed Korra's link to her past lives and she didn't even have time to deal with that trauma cause Raiko was being such a dick about the spirit vine situation in Republic City. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Car! CAR!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Satomobile screeched to halt right before they crashed into a massive Satotruck that was crossing the intersection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey watch it!" the trucker yelled waving his fist out the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You watch it!" Korra spat back waving her own fist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay," Asami said making Korra pull over into an alleyway. "I think that's enough driving for today. I can drive us back to the ferry." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry I'm trying," Korra said with an apologetic grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," Asami said chuckling. The first time they drove together they talked about Mako and that stupid kiss in the warehouse and their newfound friendship, so she was hoping this car ride would yield to another deep conversation not another near death experience. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for teaching me though," Korra said. "I'm better suited with Naga but I appreciate the effort." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're giving up already?" Asami teased. "Come on Korra you're the Avatar." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I feel weird about Satomobiles now." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami raised a brow. "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well when I was a kid I used to have a hard time splitting up my own actual thoughts with the ones of my past lives," Korra said. "It was so out of control that instead of seeing my own soulmate visions I saw all of theirs! A brown skin water pouch, a golden hairpiece, a Fire Nation top knot, a Water Tribe fur, a buck toothed Sky Bison. It was all very confusing so my meditation teachers taught me to shut it down completely until I was able to control it. Even when I reconnected with my past lives after Amon I still had a hard time pulling away my thoughts and images from theirs. But now...they're gone..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami looked at Korra with wide eyes. "It must be a relief but also...so lonely." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra frowned. "I see my visions now and there are many so I've probably already met my soulmate but there's no way to know who it could be with all that time I spent either locked up or discombobulated. On one hand I'm glad I'm alone to finally be able to see my own thoughts but on the other I wish they were there to make it all make sense." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know," Asami reached over and grabbed her hand. "Not all of us can access our past lives to help us figure things out. Maybe you just have to figure things out the way the rest of us...commoners do." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra laughed. "You are anything but a commoner." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is that why you feel weird about Satomobiles? It was in your vision?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Korra said. "It was one of the visions, along with a mechatank and giant green Air ship. But the main vision was..." She trailed off with a blush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? What is it Korra?" Asami was struggling to regulate her breathe. She literally had all those things, could it be that...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your glove," Korra said. "The one you stole from the Equalists that zaps people." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Korra..." Asami wanted to cry and tell her everything but the car radio buzzed to life interrupting them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bolin to Korra, Bolin to Korra can you hear me? Roger. Over." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami chuckled and picked up the transceiver. "Yes we can hear you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pema says dinner is almost ready and you should come home," Bolin said. "Plus Bumi keeps going on and on about how he's an Airbender now. It's crazy." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't until they were on the green airship on their way to find airbenders in the Earth Kingdom that they were able to talk about it again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're my soulmate aren't you?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra said it very suddenly from her bunk in the women's quarters on the first night, after Jinora had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami looked at her from her own bunk and blushed. "My first vision was the Fire Ferret uniform, that's why I thought it was Mako. And then when I met you I saw a vision of a firebender so I really thought it was him, but it wasn't." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am both of those things too," Korra pointed out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," Asami said. "My most recent vision confirmed it. I saw someone earthbending, airbending, and waterbending at the same time. There's only one person on the planet that can do that." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't help but think that if I had control over my stupid connection with my past lives I would have known sooner and not wasted all that time with Mako," Korra said with a heavy sigh. "Heck and maybe even stopped Unavaatu from severing the link." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The universe works in mysterious ways," Asami said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what now then?" Korra said. "Do we...like date?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to Korra," Asami said. "I have always been attracted to women but you don't have to just cause I'm your soulmate..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Avatars don't see gender Asami," Korra said. "I have lived countless lives. I have loved men and women and people in between." She looked at Asami, "even with the link severed I still know what it felt like to love Master Katara even though I, as Korra, don't love her like that. So gender is not an impediment for me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami leaned forward. "Then what is?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Our friendship," Korra said. "I value you so much as a friend and I don't want to mess that up by attempting a relationship." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Korra we both dated the same guy at almost the same exact time," Asami said. "If that didn't ruin our friendship I don't think anything will." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra laughed. "I guess that's true." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to try this with you Korra," Asami said. "Even before I figured out you were my soulmate I had feelings for you and I went through so much confusion to finally figure things out and I want to be with you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood up and walked to Korra's bunk. "I don't want you to be with me out of obligation though." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra stood up and smiled at Asami as she said, "it's no obligation. I think you're beautiful. I think I always liked you Asami. Mako was this cool pro bending guy and I thought he was cute and so cool but it wasn't until I saw him with you that I really felt that fire. I thought I was jealous because of Mako, but now I'm starting to think that I was jealous because of you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really?" Asami said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra nodded and grabbed her hands. "Just give me time okay? My breakup with Mako is still fresh and I'm still pretty raw about losing my connection to my past lives. I'm not sure I can handle strong emotions right now." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll wait for you forever." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waiting wasn't as hard as Asami thought it would be. Korra had no problem spending time with her and giving her affectionate touches and hugs but they never did anything more than that, not even kisses and Asami was okay with that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a great pleasure cuddling with her on the ship, then fighting with those bandits in Ba Sing Se, then watching her learn to metalbend in Zaofu, that Asami didn't really feel like she was missing out on anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately their bliss was short lived because Zaheer attacked. In a manner of days they were chasing after Aiwee, running away on Naga, escaping capture of the Earth Queen's forces, and then giving up Korra to Zaheer in order to save the airbenders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was after Zaheer was encased in earth with Bolin's sock in his mouth that Asami finally understood the meaning of the wheelchair. Korra's spine was cracked in several placed, her legs completely broken and immobile, it would be nothing short of a miracle if Korra ever walked again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not a healer like Kya but I'm pretty sure she'll need a wheelchair," Suyin had said as Tonraq and Mako carried the barely conscious Korra onto the airship and laid her down beside Kya who was definitely unconscious and Bumi who was in pretty bad shape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment she said it Mako snapped his head towards Asami with wide eyes. She knew he knew but there was no time to talk about that now, she need to be with Korra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The only reason I'm alive is because of Raava," Korra said in the darkness of her room on Air Temple Island. "Kya says there's nothing more she can do. After Jinora's ceremony I plan to go home and see Master Katara. She's the best healer in the world." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can go with you," Asami said snuggling up to her side underneath the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Republic City needs you," Korra said. "You never got to finish the spirit vine projects because you came with me to find airbenders. I have to do the next part on my own. I'll be back though. Will you wait for me?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I told you," Asami said softly. "I'll wait for you forever." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Asami," Korra said in a soft weak tone. "Can you..." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What is it?" Asami said shifting up to her elbows. "Are you comfortable? Do you need more pillows? Do you need to use the bathroom again?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you," Korra grabbed her hand. "K-kiss me?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami was surprised to say the least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I need to...I need to feel something..." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami leaned down and pressed her lips against Korra's. The moment their lips touched it was like someone lightning bended her spine. The jolt went down her entire body and she melted into the kiss with a moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra was into it too and within moments, Asami was straddling her hips and grinding against her as they kissed heavily. Tongues swirled around together, hands slid into loose locks of hair, and heavy breathing filled the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow," Korra breathed when they moved apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you feel something?" Asami said smiling against her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra held her close and said, "I felt everything." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3 years, 17 days and 9 hours. She counted every minute, every second of her life without her soulmate. Mako was sympathetic. He too was separated from his own soulmate, a Southern Water Tribe ambassador whom he met while protecting Prince Wu who spent several months out of the year traveling around the Nations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako's sympathy and support was a big help to her in this time but she said she would wait forever so she did. She actually burst into tears when Naga showed up at her door with a letter on her saddle from Korra that said to meet her for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako and Prince Wu tagging along was definitely not part of the plan but Asami was more than happy to see Korra again. She wanted their reunion to be kisses and hugs not Prince Wu flirting with her and then saving his scrawny ass on a high speed train. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that though Korra went home with her. Her short hair was nice and she was even more muscular than before even though she was recovering from a near fatal injury. They started kissing the moment the door shut behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh Korra," Asami breathed as Korra kissed her neck. "I read your letter every night." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There wasn't a single moment I didn't think of you," Korra said lifting Asami up easily in her arms and walking her to the bedroom. "I love you Asami." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you too Korra, I always have," Asami said as Korra laid her down on the bed. "I want you Korra." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You do?" Korra breathed kissing down Asami's throat to her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes," Asami breathed. "Take me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra started shedding off Asami's clothes. She may not have had experience with women but she remembered plenty of memories of Avatars who did. She could do it slow and steady. She could use bending to her advantage to make it more pleasurable. She could do things while...in a horse stance? Yeah she had forgotten how freaky Kyoshi was. She was far worse than Kuruk who also has his fair deal of kinkiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bending to her advantage it was. She wasn't about to use fire like Roku did but she could metalbend, certainly that could be good, and waterbending and airbending weren't as dangerous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra didn't even realize Asami was completely naked and that she was firmly sucking on the CEO's nipple until that moment. Time to focus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moved back up to kiss Asami lips then flicked her fingers in a swaying motion. Small bursts of air ran between Asami's folds making the engineer gasp against her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra kept kissing her jawline and throat as she bended the air up and down again and again. She kept the air moving in that same motion as she bended Asami's wetness into a thick phallus and pushed into her heat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Spirits Korra! Are you bending that? What the--how? Oh shit that's really good!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra lifted up her left hand in front of Asami's face and moved her fingers in controlled motions making the waterbent phallus thrust into her and the air keep doing its teasing. Asami's face contorted in bliss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's so...hot," Asami breathed. "Don't stop." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra moved her other hand down Asami center and pressed the small metal band on her middle finger against her clit. She made it vibrate strongly and that was the straw that broke the ostrich-horse's back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami let out a long wail and arched up as the orgasm hit her hard and Korra smirked im satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'<em>Hah, and I'M the freak?' </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice sounded freakishly like Kyoshi, how weird, but there was no time to react because she was being flipped over and the look on Asami's face held a promise for very great pleasures to come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>